lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 885
Report #885 Skillset: Night Skill: Cauldron Org: Paladins Status: Completed Sept 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: With the removal of Succumb and Choke, the limited mana draining capabilities of Shadowdancers hinder their ability to successfully use Toadcurse. Unlike Succumb, the mana drain of Shadowdancers is entirely active with Lash or ShadowTwist, which can both be outpaced easily with normal curing methods. This report aims to not increase the mana drain, but to give shadows from Cauldron an effect that will inhibit how quickly an opponent can regenerate mana. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Return the effect that shadows once had, which prevented enemy mana regeneration while in the presence of release shadows. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Add a new command to mark a target with a sort of Night curse. Only one person may be branded at a time. While under this curse, mana will not regenerate in the presence of released shadows or during night time. Player Comments: ---on 9/8 @ 04:57 writes: Inagin is submitted this for me, since I am using my report for Shuck. Naturally, I support it. I think SD mana drain will be in a good place with this final change. It's not an overt mana draining buff, rather it approaches the issue in a different, more subtle and measured way. ---on 9/8 @ 22:02 writes: Solution 2, in shadows only please. Kind of sketchy on even that, I'd prefer that less things lessen regeneration, which is limited greatly by racial and guild skills, with only one level commonly avalible. There is always the tinkering enchantment, and goodness knows that artisans/tinkers need the business, however unfairly costly the enchantment is. ---on 9/9 @ 01:40 writes: Personally, I feel that Lash and Succumb should just be switched back. The switch was originally done to balance Choke. Since Choke does not exist anymore, it makes sense to revert that change. ---on 9/9 @ 20:02 writes: I was the original envoy who got shadows to stop taking away regen, back when I was a new SG envoy. My rationale at the time was what Inagin stated - Since they had passive mana drain and passive aeon, something had to go (this was before succumb and lash was switched), so the shadows had to get nerfed. Now that this has changed years later, I support bringing the no regen thing back, solution 1. ---on 9/11 @ 00:48 writes: Solution 1 supported. ---on 9/12 @ 09:53 writes: Can't you just use a musicbox to gain the same effect as this? ---on 9/12 @ 18:28 writes: Will either solution stack with an azure box? If so, solution 2, only in shadows, otherwise solution 1. ---on 9/12 @ 19:19 writes: Music box does not prevent regen altogether. It only lowers it. This report is to remove regen entirely when in shadows. ---on 9/12 @ 19:26 writes: That is to say, it will not stack, as Shadows will remove regen entirely...thus making the lower regen from music box pointless. ---on 9/13 @ 18:04 writes: Didn't shadows stop regeneration for all non-night/crow users, not just enemy? ---on 9/13 @ 19:32 writes: Yeah ---on 9/13 @ 19:34 writes: Wasn't aware of that (it was before I started playing). I like that stipulation, and think it should be included in the report! ---on 9/14 @ 21:30 writes: This would be a useful return to the ability. ---on 9/14 @ 23:16 writes: Conveniently, this change (remove all regen again, like before) would also help Night warriors out a bit if it stopped health regen, considering they were unfortunately ignored a bit when twist was implemented. ---on 9/15 @ 13:18 writes: I'd ask that it not stop entirely, but slow the regeneration. Let it stack with a music box, not make it useless. L1 or L2 regen drop? Sol 1, either way. Mana regen only. That still helps warriors! (Bleeding/clotting/paralysis) ---on 9/15 @ 13:19 writes: That is to say, a warrior stopping an opponent from regenerating mana will be able to force a mana sip or two if they have high bleeding or paralyze a lot ---on 9/19 @ 19:52 writes: ***Final suggestion after hearing all the input is this: Make shadows stop all regeneration for all non night users in the room, regardless of enemy status. Return it to it's old form as per Shuyin's suggestion. ---on 9/19 @ 19:53 writes: This includes health regen ---on 9/20 @ 04:58 writes: A skill that unblockably, unavoidably stops all regen on everyone (who isn't a Night user) in the room period, for .5 power, paid in advance? I wouldn't really be okay adding that to any skillset at the gifted skilllevel. The fact that it was once an existing skill in this set doesn't really do anything to help that. No support for that solution. I'd support solution 2 as posted, negate (or mitigate) mana regeneration of a single targeted person, when in shadows. Some sort of time cure for this night curse would work, or leaving the area though that's not really preferable, as it would encourage lots of running for little reason from scared people. ---on 9/21 @ 00:38 writes: I think you over inflate the value of typical regen, personally. I also don't agree with the often brought up point about a skill falling at a certain skill rank. The game is, as has been repeatedly stated, balanced around omni trans...so where a skill winds up is ultimately irrelevant. The final proposed solution offers a sort of double edged sword, as it will also affect allies, making it a bit more of a calculated skill. Your solution, with a timed or "run away" cure will simply make the skill fall into the realm of "things SDs rarely use," and I have enough of those as it is, and "things EGs never use," and they already have twist to fill that void. ---on 9/26 @ 22:06 writes: Regen's pretty potent in general. If I could completely stop mana regeneration on someone I could force a paralysis lock, for example. As it is, I can keep it low if I remember to use my music box. I wouldn't want to stop all regen on anybody ---on 9/27 @ 01:49 writes: Er, sparkle and scroll are more than enough to keep a person topped off on mana if you are just doing paralysis and bleeding.